


Harry Potter and the time he had Reddit all

by Tom Riddle (Occamaestro)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Harry Potter gets a computer, Reddit spawned this atrocity, Smile, Sorry- none of this makes sense, Yes- i wrote this shit, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Tom%20Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter was bored beyond his wits. He was convinced that the summer of his fourth year would be boring, but that was before he found a computer on Dudley's desk.
Relationships: Harry Potter/My little Pony
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is absolute shit. So yah! Read it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Jk Rowling would not write this.

Harry sat on his desk, sighing. He was so very bored. The only thing he was grateful for was the lack of his relatives- who had gone for an extended stay at their new holiday home in Majorca- providing him with a bit of peace. Of course, having chores did distract him from the fact that the-most-handsome-and-literally-the-only-Hufflepuff-that-was-ever-relevant had died only a few weeks prior, so he supposed that was a downside. 

Harry yawned and got up, going to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Of course, his door was locked and he still couldn’t perform magic but uncle Vernon didn’t know about the lock pick set harry had bought on his last Hogsmeade trip that allowed him to go to and fro any part of the house. 

He unlocked the door with a soft click and proceeded down the steps. After stealing a jar of Uncle Vernon’s favorite chocolate unicorns he walked back up with a skip in his step. He stopped at the doorway of his cousin’s room. The door was slightly ajar and the room was producing a fain whurring noise. Harry walked in, not wanting petunia to blame him for the obvious overuse of electricity, and noticed that the sound was coming from a device sitting on the huge desk opposite from the aquarium sized bed. He poked it gently, watching as the screen lit up. Harry was about to shut it down until his curiosity got the better of him. He opened it up fully and double-clicked an application. Google. He opened the search bar chose the most recently opened link. Reddit: Subforum: My Little Pony.


	2. Fluttershy rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy rules- that is all you have to know.

“No! Twilight Sparkle was better in the original friendship is magic multi-series! How dare you suggest Equestria girls even reached the bare power emanating from the beauty of the originals!” Harry screamed into his headphones. “I can’t even-” he closed his laptop for a moment before opening it once more. Instead of going on amino, however, he opened up the familiar Reddit forum. 

He clicked the newest post tentatively. The ban on his account had just been lifted, and he did not want to get kicked out.

**Fluttershy is the worst pony in the mane six- prove me wrong**

Harry’s insides burned. Fluttershy? They were accusing FLUTTERSHY?! Why not Rarity? It was pretty obvious she was the worst in the mane six. Fluttershy could talk to animals! (And she didn’t hate snakes, which was a plus) and all Rarity could do was sew clothes. AND THE PONIES WERE NUDE LIKE 98% OF THE TIME!

Harry cracked his knuckles threateningly and was going to start his rant when a crash alerted him to intruders. Fortunately, the Dursleys were not due until after Harry’s term started.

“Blasted Vase!” a woman-who-was-definitely-not-petunia screeched. 

“CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?” Harry yelled, trying to compose himself “IF YOU WANT TO ROB THE HOUSE THE GOOD STUFF IS IN THE BASEMENT!”

It was quiet for a moment. His door crashed open.

“AURORS FORM YOUR POSITIONS” a man yelled, his wand raised, “IT IS OBVIOUS THIS KID IS IN DANGER OF LOSING A BUTTOK!” 

Harry glared and cocked an eyebrow, cranking up his music.

“My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
What is friendship all about?  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Friendship is magic!  
(My Little Pony)”

“Harry!”

“HARRY!”

Harry looked at the group who were looking angry despite the fact that, honestly, they had no right to be due to the fact that this was not their house.

“Could you leave please?” Harry asked, trying to keep calm. 

Before he could say anything he was interrupted by a ringing noise. 

Harry shushed them and answered. 

“Hey! Ponlylover1980!” he said casually, ignoring the incredulous looks,

“Hey, Brony-pony-Who-Lived!”

“Hey!”

“So anyway did you see that post where-”

Harry started chattering and the Aurors looked at him in worry and confusion. They exchanged looks and yanked out the headphone port.

“Fluttershy can totally beat rarity’s ass-”

“HEY!” harry yelled, reaching for his headphones, “I need those!”

“Parents caught you?” the voice asked sympathetically.

“Sorta-” harry replied, glaring at the perpetrator, mad eye moody. 

“Well, you’ve got your hands full, il call back later, Bye!”

“Bye!”

Harry logged off, not at all pleased.   
Mad-eye opened his mouth but Harry held up a hand.

“I know we have to leave quickly but I’ll only go in peace if you answer this question.” he said, “Who’s better Rainbowdash or Applejack?”

Tonks perked up.

“Rainbowdash, duh,” she said, “She can fly, she’s like a junior wonder bolt and-” she lost track, blushing at the stares she was getting.

Harry nodded politely and sniffed. 

“I’ll go, but I’m bringing quite a few things,”

The group of people nodded slowly.

Half an hour later Harry was packed and ready to relocate. He just hoped computers still worked in Grimmauld (Where ever that was). 

He got on the broom and followed them all the way to the new house.


End file.
